


Midnight company

by Brovispressure



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Gen, brofeels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brovispressure/pseuds/Brovispressure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard wakes up at the middle of night, unable to go to sleep again. Luckily Bård is there to keep him company.</p><p>Inspired by a Tumblr post which said: "Bro come on just tuck me in bro you know I can’t sleep unless someone tucks me in man"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight company

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fic ever, I hope you'll enjoy it :)

He sighed as he looked at his alarm. It was only 4 a.m. Tomorrow would be a very long day at work, and after this bad night he would be tired as hell. He turned around again and put his pillow over his head. He started to count in his head, as he always did to make him feel calm. Only this time it didn't help at all. He figured he wouldn't be able to get any more sleep this night so he might as well start some work, since there was enough that had to be done. His alarm was set at 6 a.m., so he only had two hours of potential sleep left anyway.

With another huge sigh he got up and he cringed when his feet touched the cold floor. When he walked past the mirror in the bedroom he ran his hair through his thick dark curly hair. Yet again it would be a struggle to get it to look somewhat alright. Another sigh. He needed some coffee first. He put on his gray warm sweater and walked into the living room. His hand reached towards the light switch but halfway there he changed his mind. He looked over at the couch and saw some bits of blond hair peeking out under a pile of blankets. He'd almost forgotten he wasn't alone in his apartment tonight. He giggled when he heard soft snoring coming from the couch. He tried to convince himself he was annoyed by having this kind of company, but he had to admit it was nice to hear some very familiar sounds at this time of the night.

Vegard didn't dare to turn on the light, because that might wake the blond guy on the couch up. Silently he walked towards the kitchen, which was in the same space as the living room but a little lower, so he had to walk down a little stairs. When he'd almost reached the stairs, his foot suddenly stepped on a soft object and before he knew he slipped, lost his balance and landed face down on the floor. "FAAAEEENNN!" he shouted. He sat up and rubbed his hands on his knee. Great, such a fantastic way to start the day. "Vegard...?" he heard a tired and soft voice coming from the couch. "Are you hurt?" his brother asked, and Vegard could hear sincere concern in his voice. "Well yes, of course I am. What the hell is your jeans doing on the floor in the middle of the room? You're making my apartment a mess."

Vegard got up and put his coffee machine on. His knee was still hurting a bit but it would be fine soon. "I'm sorry, man. I really do appreciate you letting me stay here, you know that right? I feel a little bad about staying in your tidy apartment, but there just wasn't anyone else I could go to..." Vegard picked Bård's jeans up from the floor on his way to the couch. Bård now sat upright under some blankets with his arms wrapped around his knees. Vegard threw the jeans towards his brother, aiming on his face. It landed two meters away from the couch. Which didn't surprise Vegard at all, because he was the worst at aiming. Bård was too tired to make a comment on it, something he would normally do. He only tried to put his hair back in place, but instead messing it up even more, which made Vegard giggle. "It's okay", the older brother said. "Just try to think of it next time. Not that you will though, I've been trying to teach you for the past 25 years." This made Bård giggle and Vegard couldn't keep from laughing along. After all these years he still hadn't managed to keep from laughing along with his brother, Bård had a very contagious laugh and they'd always had the same sense of humor. "Now scoot over, it's fucking freezing." Vegard sat next to his younger brother and Bård passed him some of the blankets. They sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, their arms lightly touching underneath the blankets. They both heard the coffee machine making the sound that meant the coffee was ready, but they both pretended not to hear.

"Why were you up anyway, at this time at night?", Bård asked while tucking a lock of blond hair behind his ear. Vegard had always been jealous at his brother's hair when he was younger. He himself was stuck with his black curls that seemed to never look the way he wanted it to. His little brother had never stopped making fun of the dark color of Vegard's hair, he would say Vegard had to have a Turkish father. Vegard always pretended to laugh about it, but deep inside he didn't think it was funny at all. He guessed he'd always wanted to be a bit more like his little brother, and these little jokes only pointed out the differences between them. "Bro... Are you there?" Vegard awoke from his thoughts. "Geez, you were gone there for a while. Anyway, I was saying that I wanted to thank you again for letting me stay here. It's impossible to get any sleep when the neighbors are renovating their whole fucking apartment." Bård looked at his brother with his sleepy but still bright blue eyes, and even if Vegard would still have been a little mad at his brother about the jeans incident, there was no way he could still be now. "No problem. As long as you make me a nice breakfast soon. Eggs with bacon would be great." Vegard hit his little brother's arm playfully. Bård laughed and his nose wrinkled as he did, in a way Vegard knew very well. "I'm still tired as fuck, though", Bård said in a soft voice. He leaned a little towards his brother and put his head on his shoulder. This surprised Vegard, but soon a little smile appeared on his face. They sat like that for a few minutes that could have been hours. "You get some sleep then," Vegard finally said softly . When Bård moved away from Vegard, the older brother felt a chill come over him and he immediately missed his little brother's warmth. As Vegard walked towards the kitchen, Bård was already buried beneath the pile of blankets again.

Just as Vegard realized he'd forgotten his coffee and he could probably throw it away because it would be gone cold, he heard a soft voice coming from the couch. "Vegard...? Will you tuck me in?" Vegard walked up to his brother. "What did you just say?" Bård's face peeked out from under the blankets and he looked up to his brother with puppy eyes. "Will you tuck me in? I'm so cold." Vegard couldn't keep from letting out a suppressed giggle. His little brother had to be joking. But Bård's lips didn't show a hint of a smile. "Come on, just tuck me in bro, you know I can’t sleep unless someone tucks me in." Vegard giggled again, but then he walked closer towards the couch and put a blanket that had fallen on the floor on his brother. He put it closer to Bård's face and while he did, his fingertips slightly touched his younger brother's cheeks. They were slightly red and hot, despite the fact that Bård had just said he was feeling cold. Bård looked up at his brother and their eyes met. A pair of dark brown ones and the opposite, two sparkly blue eyes. So different but still so alike. "Takk...", he heard Bård whispering, and soon he heard Bård's breath become slower and heavier. Vegard watched his brother slowly drifting off to sleep with a content smile on his face and he felt a feeling of peace and happiness come over him.


End file.
